


Day 43

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 43

"D’you think he’d lost a lot of money? I mean, suicide is pretty common among City boys."

Assumptions before facts...

"We don’t know that it was suicide."

"Come on. The door was locked from the inside; you had to climb down the balcony."

"Been away three days, judging by the laundry."

Something...missing?

"Look at the case. There was something tightly packed inside it."

"Thanks – I’ll take your word for it."

Squeamish???

"Problem?"

"Yeah, I’m not desperate to root around some bloke’s dirty underwear."

Oh...how pedestrian...never mind-

"Those symbols at the bank – the graffiti. Why were they put there?"

C'mon, John...

"What, some sort of code?"

Yes...

"Obvioutthhhly."

"Why were they painted? If you want to communicate, why not use e-mail?"

"Well, maybe he wasn’t answering."

Exactly!

"Oh good, you follow."

"No."

Blank stare...okay....

"What kind of a message would everyone try to avoid?"

Oh, dear god...

"What about this morning – those letters you were looking at?"

"Bills."

"Yes. He was being threatened."

"Not by the gas board."


End file.
